


Sadstuck: A Collection

by Pixelated_Keyboard



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crying While Typing, I Blame Tumblr, Sadstuck, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelated_Keyboard/pseuds/Pixelated_Keyboard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the author is really sad after reading Tumblr and makes a bunch of Sadstuck readings. Randomly updated whenever I get an idea.<br/>Shorts:<br/>[S] Dave: Play Disc<br/>The End?<br/>Hateful Words (TBW)<br/>Can Time Stop PLease? (TBW)<br/>TBD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [S] Dave: Play Disc

You are now Dave Strider.

You are searching through some of your old CDs since Bro decided it was finally time for you to clean out the storage closet after who knows how many years. To say that it was messy was an understatement. One look and your Bro went off to do who knows what while you dealt with the mess yourself. Right now you are messing around in some of the boxes until he decides to return. Finding an old CD player you've been going through the discs you wanted to keep. Shifting down to the end of the pile, you find this bright blue CD. You tug it out slightly and managed not to knock over the pile of cases. It appears to be a blue unamed case with a nerdy windy mark on it. You shrug, maybe it was one of your old tracks. You open the top of the player and take out the other disc full of ill beats you have made in the past, one of the keepers your sure, a put the new CD in it place.

You were about to continue sifting through the junk when you froze, hearing [the first few notes](https://youtu.be/NByskaYSEuE) echoed through the room. You feel as if something important was related to this melody. Collapsing to the floor you contemplate this not really felling up to thinking while cleaning. Your not sure how long you were sitting there until you were broken out of you reverie by a faint echo.

"Dave?...."

You feel as if you know this voice. Looking down at the case in your hand you realize it has a note inside of it.

_Hey Dave!_

_I thought you might like this for your birthday since your all about remixing tracks anyway! I felt even though the glasses were ironic enough for you that you deserved a bit more than just an inside joke between us so I sent this! Hope your brother doesn't bother you too much today like you say he always does. Oh and i guess thanks for being my friend even though i might be annoying at times, it's fun to chat with you and the others!_

_-GT_

Now your sure that this track was related to something. You feel as if you have forgotten a time long ago where you had fun with a couple friends and even...made more? But you have always lived here....unless it from before the time you went to the hospital. They said there might have been memory damage from the crash.

Your eyes are drawn to the pile again and seeing five more disc cases you grab them and quickly move to your bedroom. As usual, it was still a glorified mess of wires but you make it through skillfully without stepping on a single one. You pull out your even better music player and put the next disc in. It had a  yellow gold case with a sun mark on it. You slide this one in to the new player and take the other disc out of the old player. After re-examining the other disc it appears to have a green ghost of it with blue stands flowing behind it. Yep, nerdy would cover it. 

The other disc begins to play and [this wilting tune](https://youtu.be/h46wSFVeWAs) from a violin begins to hum through the player. At first you felt some animosity towards the track and was about to stop it but then you feel almost, able to relate with it. You search the new case for a note of some kind but all you can find is a small signature of TT on it. You sigh as the violin crescendos an almost ridiculous amount and then fade off. You not sure what to think of finding these CDs but now all you can think of is roses. huh weird. At some point the light had reflected off the window and onto your bed so you are now sitting in the warm rays as a cool breeze passes through your open window.

After a couple moments you decide to pull out the disc and replace it with another one. The old disk had a one of those Squiddle things on it but with a dark look and had purple ribbons behind it. Pulling out the third case it appears to be black with a white spiral thingy on it. Opening the case greets you with a sight of an atom that was blue with green bands behind it.  You put the disc into the player and wait for the new track to start up.

[A somewhat chipper tune](https://youtu.be/V2dwHLxOcVk) begins to play out of the speakers. Man, someone was good with the bass. You feel as if you should actually be really sad during this song, like funeral sad. But you just can't bring yourself to do it. You here some silly laughter on the breeze with a promise of friendship ringing within it. You let yourself smile and relax as the music sounds through your room. Though you still feel as if something is missing. Like you left people behind or finished something only to fail in the end. This made the smile cascade down back into a grim line as you contemplated this. What could you have forgotten?

You give up and got to the next disc case, your almost finished with the pile sadly. This one is a burgundy red with a bright red gear on it. The CD inside ironically has a scratched record symbol not unlike the shirt you are wearing now. You feel rather connected to this disc and quickly put this disc in the other discs place. Yes this is one of your [favorite first tracks](https://youtu.be/hJ0LKX2tF5M) you made. You remember ironically naming this Upward Movement ever since you fell down the stairs when listening to this. Yeah, not your best moment. Oh! you forgot to check the last case for a note.You quickly check and sure enough there was one.

_Hey Dave!!!!!!_

_Sorry if this arrived a little late, you know how hard it is for me to judge when to deliver these. :) Anyway, this is the track John told us all to send to you so you always have something to remember us by. I'm not sure why though since we chat like every day. He sounded kinda panicky but I'm sure it nothing. So Happy Birthday Dave! Hope you have a great day too!_

_-GG_

Well that explains what all this is about, but who was this John guy? The track finally ends and you feel emotionally wrecked. Like beyond pirouettes off the handle wrecked. You turn off the track and curl up on your bed. all these emotions weighing you down with no reason that you know of. Guilt, pain, sorrow, loneliness, all of them. You feel hollowed out. It must've been hours til you finally got up and decided to do something with your life for now. You grab the cases, not even looking at the last one, and shoved them into your closet somewhere. You stared for a while not really sure what to do. Giving up, you went to the kitchen and got some apple juice trying to forget the whole escapade. But then you remembered that Little Monsters thing with Howie Mandell and the apple juice bottle. Now you couldn't bring yourself to drink it. You gave up and went back to your room to drown yourself in some ill new beats, completely missing the light voice on the wind that chuckled a little at the apple juice earlier.

"Dave you know we all miss you......I miss you. When will you remember?........."

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

NOW FOR THE HAPPY ENDING CAUSE I'M NICE XD

 

* * *

 

You are now Dave Strider.

It's been almost a year and now your Bro is telling you to clean out your closet. Just because you kept apple juice in there doesn't mean it's a dump. You would've ignored him if not for the fact that he threatened to keep Lil' Cal in your room. God, you were terrified of the puppet. There was a inert fear of it you just felt as though you should avoid it. Like you avoid black dogs or chessboards. So now you were cleaning your closet out and these lovely things have appeared and your not sure what to do them. What things? Oh the discs of course. You still had to listen to the last one but your not sure you can bring yourself to do it.

.

...

...

You sigh and take the last disk to your player. It's titled Colours and Mayhem Side 2. You wonder where side one was but that was not the point anyway. The disk case was a solemn gray compared to the title but had a weird face on it :o) . Anyway, the disc itself had all of those zodiac sign thingys with a splash of color underneath each o  them. It seem to be all of the colors of the hemospectrum. What? Where did that word come from and what does it mean? You place the disc into the player and set it to pay all of the tracks since there are twelve of them. [The differing melodies ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLQWhNrbsnhSO0GKXAO8W9WFvmpwDzijSB)fill your room again and your not sure what to think. After a little while you search the case for a note and found one rather quickly. It seemed rather long.

To Dave Strider,

GA: I Might As Well Start This Off Since No One Else Seems To Be Willing. Hello Dave And Happy Wriggling Day Or I Guess Birthday I Really Didn't Get To Know You In The Time We Had But Rose Likes You So You Are Probably A Good Person. John Set This Up As A Trigger For Your Memories Just As He Did For All Of Us So We Could Still Remember What Happened Apparently.

CA: HEY ASSHOLE, IF YOU MANAGE TO NOT REMEMBER US I WILL PERSONALLY COME AND GET YOU AND KNOCK YOUR THINKPAN BACK INTO SHAPE LIKE THE LOST GRUB YOU ARE IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO.

GC: K4RKL3S C4LM DOWN W3 DON'T W4NT H1M TO BURN TH3 NOT3 B3C4US3 H3 1S TO F34K3D 4BOUT TH1S.

AC: :33 > AC watches her furriends argue and waves her tail impatiently. She also wished Davey a Happy purrthday! <

CA:  YEAH HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAVE I GUESS. 

GC: OH Y34H S4M3, H4PPY B1RTHD4Y! >:]

AA: As a fell0w time player i als0 wish y0u a happy birthday

AT: I aS wELL wISH yOU A hAPPY bIRTHDAY aND I tHINK gAMZEE wOULD tOO iF hE wAS hERE sO I wILL sPEAK iN hIS pLACE. HaPpY mOtHeRfUcKiN bIrThDaY dAvEbRO

AG: You get allllllll the 8irthday 8est wishes from me! ::::)

TA: II really hope thii2 plan of John2 work2 and al2o happy biirthday

CT: I STRONGLY wish you a happy wriggling day as well, Dave

CC: Happy birthday DAV --E!!! glub glub!

CA: wwell i guess i should wwish you a happy bithday as wwell. wwill this reely wwork?

GA: According To John, Rose, And Dave Himself This Should Help Awaken His Memories Since Music Is An Important Thing To Him.

CA: WELL WHATEVER AS LONG AS HE GET BACK IN ONE PIECE I DON'T MIND DOING THIS

GC: OHHHHH 1S K1TK4T  F33L1NG R3D FOR D4V3Y?! >;]

CA: HELL NO. I WOULD RATHER BUILD A BRIDGE ACROSS A SHIT-FILLED CANYON AND RUN OUT OF MATERIALS HALFWAY AND HAVE TO SWIM ACROSS ALONG WITH LORD ENGLISH THEN BE REDROM FOR DAVE IF ANYTHING WE WERE PALE ON THE ASTEROID AND NOT ANYTHING CLOSE TO RED.

GC: WH4T3V3R YOU S4Y K1TK4T. MY 3Y3S DON'T L13.

CA: AAUGUHGHG I LEAVING! DAVE YOU BETTER REMEMBER OR I WILL COME AFTER YOU AND IT WILL NOT BE PRETTY.

GA: Yes Well We Should All Follow Suit Since Our Time Is Running Out. Until Next Time Dave

~The Trolls

You dropped the note, extremely confused by all this but one name stuck out to you. Lord English. Wait why do you associate that with the color gree- Wherever your train of thought was going it was suddenly cut off by an intense headache. You felt the need to get over to your computer though. You force yourself to the chair as the music still plays in the background and open your Pesterchum. Clicking on the nameplate, you change the name from ironicDiscography (ID) to turntechGodhead (TG). Immediately a flood of messages fills your inbox at the same time as your brain fills with memories. The game, your friend, the trolls, everything came rushing back. You slide your mouse to a certain name and click on it, opening the chatlog.

\-- turntechGodhead (TG) began pestering ectoBiologist (EB) at 13:40 --

TG: Hey Bro

EB: DAVE!!!!!!!!!

TG:......Thanks Dude.

* * *

 

 

 

 


	2. The End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They beat the game....but where are their friends?

Be Kanaya ==>

Its been three pedigrees since they left. Everyone left. You, Karkat, and Terezi have searched for days on end to no avail. At the end of it all no one was found, not even your matesprit. The only explanation you had was that they left or died. You personally think they died as a comfort you suppose. It would mean they were always close to you. The others hoped for the alternative so they could see them again. 

Days later, you think you solved the puzzle....just not in a way that everyone wants. Everyone who disappeared was God-Teir, or people who died and ascended. That is the key point though. They died. The last hope the game gave them was ripped away as you began to think everyone could be safe and happy. 

Rose.......

She went through so much only to have it taken away from her. She lasted through the night and began day only to be blinded. She was your comfort, your home. The one who understood you more than any other. She was the day to your night, the sarcasm to your honesty. The light in the space of your heart. Why did she have to disappear.

\-------  
Be Karkat ==>

As soon as Kanaya told you the news you just.....broke. No shouting, no lecturing while pacing in anger. Just silence. After everything. AFTER EVERYTHING. After everything everyone went through; the sacrifices made, the battles fought. Still, not everyone could be happy. You already lost your best friends now you have to lose your new friends too? 

Dave....  
Jade......  
John.....

He was your ironic friend. The one you trusted the most out of the humans. When you fell for him he took it in stride as he always does. At least to the others. You could see through his mask he was nervous, scared, but downright elated. Elated to be with you then any of the other trolls. He didnt care about your blood just like you didnt care about the timing.

She might have been aggravating yet she also calmed you in ways. Both of you had a place to channel your anger even out of sarcasm. You regret not helping her like you should. She gave you the space to shout your anger just as you cooled your blood and let her shout as well.

He was you first crush. Probably your silliest. You needed a place to throw your anger and he was the first option. Yet through it all he still stayed kind and derpy in his own special way. After the air cleared you became great friends. He was the cool breeze to calm the rage in your blood.

Why did they disappear?

\------  
Be Terezi ==>

You heard the news at your meetup. It stunned you. You knew equivalent exchange due to your readings in law and this was not fair. Not RIGHT. You shouted to the wind in rage about the unfairness of it all. Why take them away when everyone properly won? You yelled until your throat hurt than yelled some more. When you ran out of breath you collapsed next to your friends.

Vriska....  
Dave......

She was your best friend. She was loyal to you til the end even if misguided. In a way you understood her like no other could. She may have betrayed you but you betrayed her.But you were still friends in the end. She enlightened your mind to the grey areas in between black and white, good and evil.

He was your friend, your pal to the end. Even though the bond was flimsy you know he would always be there for you and you him. He never acted as you planned though but for some reason it didnt aggrivate you. It just led both of you into a passive aggressive game of ironic one-up-man-ship. He gave you the time to use your mind. Even as you minded the time.

Why did they leave?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sorry! No happy ending this time! ;3


End file.
